Miley Gone Potter
by crisskisses
Summary: A collection of Miley Cyrus songs with a Potter twist, they were really fun to write in my spare time! Check out The Prophecy on youtube, 7 Pieces coming soon!
1. The Prophecy

**This is the song 7 Things by Miley Cyrus, in the Potter world it's called 7 Pieces and is Harry singing to Voldemort about his horcruxes, until Bellatrix butts in.**

"7 Pieces

**Harry:**

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Duels that we've shared

They were scary, glad they're over  
It's not possible for me not to be scared  
And now I'm standing before you  
And I know you'll increase my fear when you hear, oh dear

I hate the 7 pieces of you

_[Chorus]_  
I hate the 7 pieces of you (oh you)  
The diary, the ring, the snake  
Nagini, the locket  
That stupid cup, of Hufflepuff  
I don't know if the word hate's enough  
The diadem, yeah I hate that too  
Just to be clear  
I want you to know how much that I hate you  
And the worst thing you did to make me hate you  
You made me one too

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to scream  
_Avada Kedavra_  
Your sincere hatred to me  
If you do it, I'll defeat you  
If you don't then, I'll bequeath you  
Let's be clear  
Oh you're not killing me  
You're taking a huge risk here

_[Chorus]_  
I hate the 7 pieces of you (oh you)  
The diary, the ring, the snake  
Nagini, the locket  
That stupid cup, of Hufflepuff  
I don't know if the word hate's enough  
The diadem, yeah I hate that too  
Just to be clear  
I want you to know how much that I hate you  
And the worst thing you did to make me hate you  
You made me one too

**Bellatrix:**  
And compared to all the dumb things  
That Potter tried to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 things I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your big bald head, your cold red eyes

You're lovable, it's all a disguise  
You make me laugh, and others cry  
Your spells are the best way to die

Your wand at me  
When we're in combat everything's alright  
I want to be  
With you I just know

You were for me ever since you were Sort  
I ship Bellamort  
I do (oh)

**I hope you liked it! And I hope someday it will be played on the Wizarding Wireless Network! Stay tuned for more Miley Gone Potter! Reviews please!**


	2. 7 Pieces

**This is the song 7 Things by Miley Cyrus, in the Potter world it's called 7 Pieces and is Harry singing to Voldemort about his horcruxes, until Bellatrix butts in.**

"7 Pieces

**Harry:**

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Duels that we've shared

They were scary, glad they're over  
It's not possible for me not to be scared  
And now I'm standing before you  
And I know you'll increase my fear when you hear, oh dear

I hate the 7 pieces of you

_[Chorus]_  
I hate the 7 pieces of you (oh you)  
The diary, the ring, the snake  
Nagini, the locket  
That stupid cup, of Hufflepuff  
I don't know if the word hate's enough  
The diadem, yeah I hate that too  
Just to be clear  
I want you to know how much that I hate you  
And the worst thing you did to make me hate you  
You made me one too

It's awkward and silent  
As I wait for you to scream  
_Avada Kedavra_  
Your sincere hatred to me  
If you do it, I'll defeat you  
If you don't then, I'll bequeath you  
Let's be clear  
Oh you're not killing me  
You're taking a huge risk here

_[Chorus]_  
I hate the 7 pieces of you (oh you)  
The diary, the ring, the snake  
Nagini, the locket  
That stupid cup, of Hufflepuff  
I don't know if the word hate's enough  
The diadem, yeah I hate that too  
Just to be clear  
I want you to know how much that I hate you  
And the worst thing you did to make me hate you  
You made me one too

**Bellatrix:**  
And compared to all the dumb things  
That Potter tried to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 things I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your big bald head, your cold red eyes

You're lovable, it's all a disguise  
You make me laugh, and others cry  
Your spells are the best way to die

Your wand at me  
When we're in combat everything's alright  
I want to be  
With you I just know

You were for me ever since you were Sort  
I ship Bellamort  
I do (oh)

**I hope you liked it! And I hope someday it will be played on the Wizarding Wireless Network! Stay tuned for more Miley Gone Potter! Reviews please!**


	3. House Elf Today

**This song is Fly on The Wall by Miley Cyrus but my version is called House Elf Today. It features Draco Malfoy, Kreacher, Dobby, and of course Harry Potter! All taking place in the sixth book when Harry becomes suspicious.**

House Elf Today

**Draco:**  
No one can understand what it is  
That I'm doing  
In the secret room  
They've gotta second guess, don't suspect  
I just really can't fail this time  
If they only knew what I was doing  
It really is a lot to think about  
Then you'd have the inside scoop  
On how to stop me, what to do  
But no one will ever find,  
They mystery of the secret room

_[Chorus]_  
**Dobby:**  
Don't you wish that you could be a  
**Kreacher:**  
House Elf today  
**Dobby:**  
A creepy little sneaky little  
**Kreacher:**  
House Elf today  
**Draco:**  
Oh no my precious secrets, yeah  
He'll know it all!  
**Dobby:**  
Don't you wish that you could be a  
**Kreacher:**  
House Elf today

**Harry:**  
I'd love to know, the things he does  
During Quidditch matches, in the room  
Friends always second guess, wonder if  
I'm lying and there's nothing wrong  
They should know by now

**Draco:**  
If you're on the dark side, then you will know  
If you're on the good side, you have no clue  
I just wish the Dark Lord  
Saw me every second of the day  
That way he would have no doubt  
That Draco Malfoy's here to stay!

_[Chorus:]_  
**Dobby:**  
Don't you wish that you could be a  
**Kreacher:**  
House Elf today  
**Dobby:**  
A creepy little sneaky little  
**Kreacher:**  
House Elf today  
**Draco:**  
Oh no my precious secrets, yeah  
He's going to know it all  
**Dobby:**  
Don't you wish that you could be a  
**Kreacher:**  
House Elf today

**Draco:**  
A little Vanishing Cabinet!  
Well that'll go a long way  
They're getting misinformation  
Too much hearsay, hearsay

**Dobby:**  
And what they say is  
Come a little closer  
And what they're gonna say is  
Don't You  
Don't You  
Don't You  
Don't you wish you were a...  
Hey!

_[Chorus:]_  
**Dobby:**  
Don't you wish that you could be a  
**Kreacher:**  
House Elf today  
**Dobby:**  
A creepy little sneaky little  
**Kreacher:**  
House Elf today  
**Draco:**  
Oh no my precious secrets, yeah  
He's going to know it all  
**Dobby:**  
Don't you wish that you could be a  
**Kreacher:**  
House elf today

**Hope you liked it! Please comment!**


End file.
